User talk:Redclaw7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Redclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 19:41, September 10, 2009 Hi! Hi, Reddeh! Nice page. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 20:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :D It's going well! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 20:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ... can I make an article about Whiteflower?>--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) whiteh can you add to it? I'm not sure I know so much...BTW you should get a siggeh!!!--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi Redclaw, welcome to the new WCWIKI!! Sorry I got this to you a little late. Let me know if you have any questions, because I am a admin on here. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 00:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Reddeh! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :D Thanks!... but what stories? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hi Aw, thanks! Exhausting work typing, lol. Especially the articles :P So how have you been doing? ~*Brighteh I am good, too. It's funny, I was on mapleclan just when you came off....strange :-I ~*Brighteh I have no clue! It's strange...but I already said that ~*Brighteh I hate when computers do that :I Lol. Which character? ~*Brighteh Hi Hey, sorry I couldn't get to you, I was leaving a confusing message for Eveningswift lol-Brightsparrow Hwallo Do you want me to get a signature for you? If so you can use this one: [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] I'll show you how to put it in, if you want...kind of easier to get on your page than searching for you :P Just edit the page, copy the code, and go to prefrences, Signature, than you paste it onto there, and hit SAVE CHANGES. CU (or copper, on the periodic table) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 22:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No problem! -nuzzles him back- --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 23:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Redclaw: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Sorry it took so long to see that you were on. :) Didn't see you there! Mythclans? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I have not spoken on mythclan that much...-mutters- stupid essays on famous authors... --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 20:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Reddeh! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :So'kay. I've seen it; great article! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :: Cool!!! I did one on Sleetfoot, and his "kittypet" name is Hei Hei (his real name). he was my housecat until I moved. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Meh, the house we're in right now isn't suitable for... cats... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, there's a dog next door that's really loud, and sometimes it snapps on the windows. My cat was a great chicken. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::: That's so funneh! X3 In New Zealand, my old tom cat bet a GERMAN SHEPHARD!!! He was so awesome... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Sureio! *goes there* [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, tight new siggy [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 21:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: hi Aww. I remember that song...that was the only one I liked from High School Musical lol. I tohught it fit well also, thanks for showing it to me --[[User:Brightsparrow|'~Brightsparrow~']] 19:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, from Brineminnow. P.S. How did you do that? The Redclaw thing? OK, thanks, I'll read it. Eveningswift sent me a signature thing on gmail, it took 5 whole minutes. What do you think of it? [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 20:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Brineminnow|[[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']]]] 20:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) -purrseth- awesome! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Did you hear? So sad, now Evening quit the wikia :( --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Something to do with respect...this Grocery Bag guy (not sure who he is) said some mean thing to her and she now gets the idea she is not respected around here. She also says that others were being mean to her as well. She wouldn't really tell me so that's all i know...--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 19:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Grocery bag isn't really on here anymore....I searched him--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 20:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Stop Please don't create new accounts for your characters, but make them articles. It's a waist of users. You already have a account. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 13:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I'd listen 2 her if i were u, anyway hi, would u like 2 join ThundeClan?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Cool, i'll create a nest 4 u in the warriors den, please leave all messages there.-- 12:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Yeah I'm British. But I live In Dubai. (Thats in the U.A.E and dont ask me where the U.A.E is cause I have no Idea).--Pebbleshine 16:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|'Pebble']](It is I!) Project Security Hello, Redclaw! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC)